sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG057
"Shigemori and Haruka: Successors of the Minamoto" is the 57th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline A week after the events of chapter 54, Jason and Posie, along with the Eon siblings are hanging out in the Blaze Blue Dormitory. Jason asks the Eons if they are enjoying their lives at the academy, in which they both reply "yes". Sakura and Cinnamon come in later with packages, apologizing for their lateness as they needed to pick up some packages for them. Posie says that it's alright and says that they're both on time. Latias curiously asks why and Jason responds that both of their cousins Shigemori and Haruka wish to meet them later that afternoon. Sakura asks where are Rua and Ruka, as they aren't there as usual. Her brother replies that they had to join their parents for a conference on the USA Mainland for a couple weeks. Posie and Cinnamon reminisce about the last time they saw their cousins and wonders what would happen later. Jason extends an invitation to both of the Eon siblings to join if they wish; Latias happily accepts. Later on, Jason is changing his clothes in the dorm room for the occasion. As he changes, he notes to himself that he'll need to use his Duel Board as the park is a considerable distance away from Elemental Academy. He also notes that if it were just Posie and him, they could've use Raiden and ride him to the park but notes that there isn't enough room on his back for their siblings (even if Posie were to use ʻEwalani). After he leaves with his skateboard gear, he notices Posie had the same idea to "dress up" for the occasion. They both see their younger siblings also changed their clothes for meeting their cousins (inside of the packages). Posie reminds them to take their Duel Boards with them, as they would be using them to access the park. In addition, Posie reminds Cinnamon to bring their youngest sister with them as well; given her age and Posie would be the one held responsible for anything that happened to her. While the teenage pair wait for their siblings to show up, they start talking about Rua and Ruka's past from the original 5Ds series. Being away with their parents would be a good lesson for them, as there is a limit to how much internet schooling can teach (also factoring in that said parents were never present throughout). They also break out into a conversation about the type of duel they will have later, and go into a sidenote about being licensed for a Duel Runner. Cinnamon, Sakura and Rosie arrive downstairs and Rosie greets Jason as she hadn't seen him for a while. The five of them wait around for a while for Latias to show up (as she had accepted the invitation). She arrives later, wearing Turbo Duel gear and carrying a Duel Board that other Blaze Blue students generously made for her. The six of them leave (Latias carries Rosie on her back, whereas the older Signers ride their boards to the park) They make it to Asurako Park, a couple miles away from the academy. In the distance, Shigemori greets Jason and Sakura, whereas Haruka does the same for hers. Latias flies down behind Jason, which results in him introducing her to Shigemori and Haruka. The three of them exchange greetings and a formal Japanese bow in Latias's case. Jason then asks his cousin why he wanted to meet them here; he replies that it's for a friendly duel. All of them accept and decide on a format. Shigemori would challenge Jason, Sakura and Latias in a Turbo Duel, whereas Haruka would take on her cousins in a regular Duel (given that both she and Rosie were underage and could not ride a Duel Board). Posie laments on the fact that she wouldn't be Turbo Dueling with her siblings, but Sakura suggests they can probably do something so that it happens. As they approach the track field, where the duels would be held, Shigemori rides up in his Duel Runner. Jason comments that it looks beautiful, to which Shigemori asks if he'd like to get one when he comes of age (which is in ten months at the time of this chapter). Jason replies that he hasn't thought about it, but will give it a serious thought. The Turbo Duel match begins; Posie comments that it'll be interesting to see how Latias plays a Turbo Duel since she knows how strong her boyfriend and Sakura are (considering all of their battles together). At the same time, Rosie and Haruka are keenly watching the events of the game unfold. Trivia *Minamoto is another name for the Genji clan, in which Team Sakura along with other groups will re-enact starting in Chapter 71. **Ironically, one of the characters introduced here has his (naming) roots from the Heike, a rival clan. *This chapter confirms that Latias and Shigemori both have Turbo Dueling vehicles, though in the former's case, it was a gift by other students, quite similar to how Posie gave Sakura her old board. *In this chapter, Jason uses "omae" to refer to his cousin when greeting him (お前は元気だ？, Are you doing well). **Unlike the case with Team Kaminari, using "omae" is acceptable with close friends and family (and runs well with Jason's usage of "ore") Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters